Algo Distinto
by Mariohn
Summary: Harry nunca sintió emoción por las festividades hasta que ingresó a Hogwarts. 7 años después, aún podía recordar los pequeños vestigios de su niñez que amargaban sus días. ¿Que hará Draco al respecto? Slash/Halloween


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Algo distinto**

**.  
**

La emoción por las festividades no era lo suyo.

Harry nunca había disfrutado algún Halloween hasta que ingresó a Hogwarts. Durante su infancia se limitaba a mirar por la ventana observando como los otros niños salían a las calles con un disfraz a pedir dulces alegremente de la mano de sus madres. Y su primo no era la excepción a la regla, vestido siempre con un colorido traje de la mano de una sonriente Petunia.

Cómo odiaba recordar esa miseria de infancia encerrado en su habitación, observando desde la ventana mientras deseaba fervientemente tener padres y poder disfrutar de la fecha como un chico normal.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts, a pesar de nunca poder cumplir su sueño; Harry disfrutaba las ostentosas cenas que el castillo le ofrecía acompañado de sus amigos, hasta ahora lo más cercano a una familia que el pelinegro había tenido.

Sirius tampoco era de fiestas, pero a Harry siempre le bastó pensar que al menos existía un adulto que se preocupaba de él como un padre.

Aunque obviamente nunca pudo salir a pedir dulces junto a él.

–Hey Harry, te estoy hablando –murmuró una voz conocida tocándole el brazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry se volteó apenado hacia el rubio que le fruncía el entrecejo.

–Lo siento– Se disculpo atrayéndolo en un abraso– Pero las festividades no son lo mío, y lo sabes–

Escuchó a Draco suspirar antes de estrecharlo más hacia sí. Harry sabía que Draco sospechaba lo que estaba pensando, y agradeció que no dijese nada. Harry le había contado todo lo relacionado con su trágica infancia un día especialmente melancólico para él. Contrario a lo que había pensado, Draco no lo había juzgado. Se había indignado, había usado palabras impropias de un Malfoy e incluso había amenazado con maldecir a los Dursley.

–_Yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pensar en eso Potter_– Le había dicho al final con una determinación que sorprendió al otro.

Y sí que lo había cumplido.

A pesar de los comentarios malintencionados de muchos, su relación no había tomado otro camino que fortalecerse con el tiempo. Y Draco sí que había logrado hacerlo feliz.

Eso no significaba que no sintiera autocompasión de vez en cuando.

–Ya sabes, mañana en la sala de los menesteres–Había sentenciado al final– ¡Y ni se te ocurra deprimirte Potter!– Harry suspiró asintiendo.

Al día siguiente Harry se había parado en el lugar acordado tratando de dejar de lado su melancolía. La cena había sido tan buena como los 6 años anteriores, y la alegría en el castillo se notaba a mares.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recomponer su rostro taciturno haciéndose la idea. Debía hacerlo, no si quería que el rubio le terminase regañando y enojándose con él… Otra vez.

–Entra– Dijo Draco sacando la cabeza detrás de la puerta, analizándolo un momento. Harry extendió una mano, haciendo una sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos Draco asintió un poco más satisfecho aunque frunciendo el entrecejo, dándole su mano y haciéndolo entrar. Harry siguió rubio entre la oscuridad, preguntándose el porqué de tanto misterio.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando las luces se encendieron, dando a relucir una calle muggle.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó sorprendido, sin creer en lo que veía. Draco sonrió jalándole del brazo y besándolo levemente, sacando de su bolsillo dos pociones, ofreciéndole una.

–Tómala y no preguntes– Sólo dijo.

Harry asintió tomándosela de un trago. Sintió un calorcito que se expandió por su cuerpo, dándole un poco de miedo al notar que se había vuelto más bajo y miraba a Draco hacia arriba. Vio al rubio sonreír y también tomar la poción.

–Pensé que sería bueno festejar este año de forma diferente– Murmuró con una voz que no le conocía. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el rubio le alcanzó una bolsa que calló en cuenta de la realidad.

¡Los había transformado en dos niños!

–Vístete– Murmuró.

Con un pase de varita Harry se vio enfundado en un traje de calabaza.

–¿Qué es…?–

–Shh… Calla y sígueme–

Observó sorprendido, como un Draco vestido de vampiro lo arrastró por cada casa de la improvisada calle, hasta la primera casa.

Draco golpeó la puerta y esperó. Harry simplemente no podía creerlo.

–¿Si? –Sonrió Ron apareciendo detrás de la puerta. Draco alzó una ceja. Harry jadeó de la emoción.

–Uhmm… dulce o…lo que sea, los dulces Weasley –Murmuró alzando la bolsa. Ron sonrió socarrón.

–Si no lo dices, no hay dulces, _pequeño _–El menor frunció el ceño. Harry se acercó y alzó su bolsa.

–¡Dulce o travesura! –Murmuró besando al rubio en la mejilla. Ron simplemente suspiró y tomó un poco de dulces, dándoselos a cada uno.

–No sé como elegiste a este rubio engreído Harry –Murmuró su amigo, aunque bastante divertido antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry y Draco siguieron hasta las siguientes casas, donde cada uno de sus amigos aparecieron y les dieron dulces a ambos.

Harry no cabía en la felicidad.

¡Había cumplido su sueño!

Incluso observaban a otros niños –aunque eran nada más que apariciones– que deambulaban y también pedían dulces a las casas.

–No es gran cosa pero…– Harry lo interrumpió abrasándole con fuerza, y dejando que pequeñas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

–Es el mejor Halloween que hubiera deseado en mi vida–


End file.
